wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Diviji
Diviji is a failed SandWing/coyote Warborn. Born with a host of mental illnesses and the unsettling taste for draconic flesh, he was abandoned in the FlameWing desert to die, but survived. Taking up residence in the ruins of Queen Thorn's Stronghold, he stalks the desert, his howls echoing across the SandWing kingdom. But what happens after the Fallout when a huge dosage of radiation hits this primitive SandWing? IN A NUTSHELL: Crazy wild animal slowly becoming sentient. An evolving creature. Description Monster. Freak. Abomination. All are words used to describe this hulking disaster of a SandWing, and all of them are accurate. One of the first attempts to combine animal and Shrek DNA, Diviji is technically the first Warborn ever created, although many before him were dead at birth. This time, though, the SandWing dragonet managed to survive and clawed his way out of the egg, but the DNA did not mix well. Diviji is only partially covered with fur- it's very patchy and often you can see a glimpse of grey-brown scales amongst the sandy fur. His horns are long, mahogany and straight, as are his claws and wing membranes. Diviji's fur is longest along his neck, on the backs of his legs and on the bottom of his tail. He is both burly and skinny at the same time; with an enormous muscle mass yet a streamlined body. His chest is deep and his waist is very skinny, and his legs, tasseled with fur, are built for running. His head is almost entirely SandWing, except for his ears, which are large and furry, like a coyote's. These ears give him very good hearing, and they're mobile, too. He can wander through a sandstorm by pushing his ears backwards, flat against his neck. His fangs are huge, thick and very sharp- they're more lupine than draconic. Diviji only has a SandWing frill on his head, which is scarred and has multiple holes in it, and it turns into a stiff mane of fur halfway down his neck. When threatened, he will stand up the fur on his back, making him seem bigger. His eyes are also canine, and they can see in low light, although he is colorblind. There are multiple scars all over his body, especially on the snout, wings, tail and arms, as these are the places wild animals aim for when attacking. His wings are ragged and have a few large holes in the wing membrane, destroying his ability to glide in any way. Diviji's code is DJ17. This, like all Warborn, is tattooed on his wrist. Personality Can a creature that is no more than an animal have a personality? Truly, the general rule of "strength over mind" ''applies to Diviji to an extreme effect. He is literally completely lacking in sentience, and combined with his huge array of mental illnesses, he is incredibly dangerous to be around. Amongst other things, Diviji is an extreme psychopath, he has ligma, and he has bipolar disorder. Most of these did not become obvious until much, much later in his life, after the fallout- when the FACTS and LOGIC changed his mind forever. No dragon knows Diviji. He has no friends, no allies. This is mainly because he lives off dragon flesh, but he also cannot pronounce the word "develop." Should you go too close to his ruin home, you will soon find yourself missing a few important internal organs. This is one aspect of his actions that don't correspond to a wild animal's: while animals only hunt for food, Diviji hunts and kills because he ''enjoys it. However, recently, Diviji was exposed to an enormous amount of FACTS and LOGIC from the nuclear fallout. He survived, but something's different, something that will make everything change. One day, Diviji looked at his wrist, saw the numbers and letters "DJ17" tattooed there, and began to think of himself as a unique being. He began to think I am Diviji. Abilities Being of course a recombinant Warborn, Diviji was born for one purpose: to fight. However, since he was a largely experimental Warborn, and created before the scientists really knew what was going on, he does not have a particular purpose, rather, they attempted to boost his physical strength and stamina in any way they could. Diviji is built for speed and strength, with a compact yet muscly body. He's faster running than flying, and does it much more often. His feet are almost paw-like and have pads on the bottom, ad they are very large and flat, perfect for sprinting across the desert. He can fap for hours without letup, and his stamina is immense. He can also survive with little water and make do with scavenging corpses he finds in the desert, when times are rough. This ability proved extremely useful after the nuclear fallout, especially with his incredibly strong immune system. He cannot breathe fire, and lacks the SandWing barb on the tip of his tail. Diviji instead has a deep, low howl that can carry across vast distances, technically meant for communicating with others of his species. However, when Diviji howls, there is never any answer- of course there are no others of his species. Diviji has been shown to be extremely resistant to radiation, with almost no signs of radiation poisoning after years of living in a toxic wasteland. Weaknesses Although the physical weaknesses are few, and often hard to spot, Diviji's main weakness is this: he is no more than a stupid libtard. Thus, it is quite obvious that he is vulnerable to being DESTROYED by Ben Shapiro through the use of FACTS and LOGIC. He has no coherent thoughts or emotions other than natural survival instincts, and as such can be easily tricked or outmaneuvered. Just like a rabid wolf can be tricked into a cage, so can Diviji be easily captured. But when you've got him, be very, ''very ''careful- he will almost certainly escape and kill anyone nearby. Diviji's mental illnesses, although almost nonexistent in the first years of his life, have now become a possible downfall. He can become attacked with fits of hallucinations, thrashing and roaring in agony as his own mind begins to deteriorate. Sometimes he has murderous rages where he will actively seek out dragons to kill, instead of waiting for them to wander by. All the while, the spark of sentience in his useless brain is growing, and every day Diviji is becoming more aware of what he is, of who he's becoming. And he's scared. History World War II (often abbreviated to WWII or WW2), also known as the Second World War, was a global war that lasted from 1939 to 1945. The vast majority of the world's countries—including all the great powers—eventually formed two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis. A state of total war emerged, directly involving more than 100 million people from over 30 countries. The major participants threw their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities behind the war effort, blurring the distinction between civilian and military resources. World War II was the deadliest conflict in human history, marked by 50 to 85 million fatalities, most of whom were civilians in the Soviet Union and China. It included massacres, the genocide of the Holocaust, strategic bombing, premeditated death from starvation and disease, and the only use of nuclear weapons in war. Diviji, or DJ17 in Warborn records, was the first marginally successful Warborn ever created in that it managed to hatch out alive. However, even with this encouraging start, the problems with Diviji began to rack up almost right away. Not only was it on full life support for two years after hatching, it turned out to be the wrong mixture of animal and dragon. There was too much of the feral creature in it, and it wasn't a friendly creature either- DJ17 was more snappish and violent than any wild animal. Extensive tests on the SandWing dragonet showed that it had an enormous host of mental diseases and disorders, including some that had never even been seen before. Despite the danger posed by the dragonet, and his obvious mental challenges, the laboratory kept it for an unreasonable amount of time. Maybe they were trying to convince themselves that they could succeed, that all of their work wasn't for naught. However, around the time Skyra hatched, Diviji was abandoned in the FlameWing desert to die. Why he was not killed in the lab is still a mystery, but it is known that the SandWing had recently developed its taste for draconic flesh. So, the young SandWing was dropped in the desert, no water, no food, and no experience of the outside world. Surely it would die of exposure, or starvation, or be torn apart by its own genetic kin. Right? Wrong. Not only did Diviji survive, it prospered. Its animal instincts drove it straight and true, and Diviji scavenged for food and eventually hunted for it. As he grew older, he collected scars, mainly from his battles with the feral animals in the desert, and also migrated up north, deep in the Sand Kingdom. He discovered the ruins of Queen Thorn's Stronghold from all those years ago, now a national park, and made his home there. It hides in the shadows deep within the stronghold walls, waiting for night to come so it can go and hunt. Eventually, though, something changed. The nuclear fallout that led to the radiation-poisoned wasteland occurred. Diviji survived easily, but an enormous dose of nuclear energy hit him. Instead of warping his body, like all the other victims, this radiation changed his mind. Diviji became sentient. He began to identify as male, and made his own name using the letters on his wrist. It is of course unpronounceable to most, but it says something about him- that he's not some wild animal. But, as his awareness began to increase, Diviji realized something. He desperately wants to die. Fanfictions Killing the Wolf: Penitent, a wasteland wanderer, finds the monster that is Diviji near her home. And as his intelligence and mental state comes to light, she wonders whether she has the right to kill the wolf at her door. Trivia * He was inspired by the song It Will Come Back by Hozier. * Diviji is a misspelling of the Arabian word for 'wild'. (this is a lie. I can't remember the original language, but it is a warped version of the word divlji, which means wild somewhere.) * He has been almost erased from the Warborn records, save a miniscule file with the code DJ17 and a few photographs of a hideous dragonet. * He is known as the Werewolf in the SandWing kingom. * When asked about the mysterious Werewolf and whether it was a Warborn, the institution would not answer, only saying that there were 'a few failures along the line'. Gallery Diviji info.png Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:SandWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+